The goal of the project is to study the electronic spectroscopy of porphyrins and related molecules such as phthalocyanines using a supersonic expansion to internally cool the molecules and to, thus, greatly simplify the spectra. We are interested in studying both the electronic and vibrational structure of these molecules by laser-induced fluorescence excitation spectroscopy, and also the intramolecular energy transfer properties of the molecules by observation of their dispersed fluorescence spectra.